


A painful kind of love

by yami_sango



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my Kyo and Kagura drabbles for the 30dates livejournal community. [KyoxKagura]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A painful kind of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Title: Ice Cream Sundae  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kyo/Kagura  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Slight OOC.

This is my first attempt ever at writing Fruits Basket so I'm extremely sorry that Kyo and Kagura are out of character.

x-x-x-x-x

"Kyo, darling," Kagura looked across the table at her companion. "You haven't touched your ice cream."

Kyo crossed his arms and glared at her, "I hate ice cream." He gulped slightly, her eyes were starting to glaze over. That meant one thing and one thing only; if Kyo didn't eat the stupid frozen treat then Kagura was going to go on one of her little fits of rage.

"What did you say," her eyes narrowed. "You will eat that ice cream Kyo."

The cat snorted, "What are you going to make me?" Sure, he didn't want Kagura to make a scene but he also didn't want to give into the girl, he did have his pride to consider after all.

Kagura reached across the small round table and grabbed the other teen by his shirt collar, pulling him so their faces were only inches apart. "Yes."

He gulped, pulling away from Kagura slightly. He didn't want to admit it but Kagura could get pretty scary when he refused to do what she wanted. He swore up and down that Haru was not the only one with a split personality. "I said that I'm not eating that crap."

She grabbed Kyo with one hand and his ice cream with the other, her eyes blazing. "And I told you, you are going to eat this." She stomped on his foot, making Kyo open his mouth to scream then shoved the ice cream down his throat. Kagura smiled, "Wasn't it good my darling Kyo?"

Kyo glared at her.

Kagura grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the small ice cream parlor, "Come on Kyo, lets go to the movies!"

"I'm not going to the movies."

"You are going to the movies Kyo and you are going to like it," she towered over him.

"I'm not going," Kyo ripped his hand from her grip, running in the opposite direction.

Kagura fumed and ran after him, "KYO! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE ME TO THE MOVIES!"

x-x-x-x-x

I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm going to do some more Kyo/Kagura in the future, hopefully they will be better.  
-Yami Sango


End file.
